Vocaloid
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Don't ask. I take requests for songs, and I was bored in computer class.
1. Alice Human Sacrifice

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls or Vocaloid**

**Alice Human Sacrifice (Lyrics will be modified to fit the theme)**

A red haired girl walked into the forest, smiling to herself, as she smelled the red, liquid from her blade. Her green shirt stained with red and her light blue jeans stained with the same color, spatters on her brown shoes were clearly seen.

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

The girl turned around and saw something. A sinister smile found its way to her mouth. As she walked up to the creature and held up her sword, and slashed through it, as the red stained her and the path.

_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._

The girl with red hair walked along with an innocent smile back on her face, she was rather enjoying herself. That was until she turned around and saw something, a lot of 'something's'. Triangles all on the trees, she frowned, that wasn't there before.

_That Alice is in the forest,_

Her eyes widen as she saw black hands reach out and cover her mouth, she smirked to herself, but no matter how hard she went to cut, they kept growing back. She screamed and fought at the creature began to pull her into a dark void.

_Locked away like a criminal._

Slowly the 'Alice' gave up as she hung there and red dripped down her hand, which vanished into the void with her. Leaving behind her red sword, and the red path on the ground.

_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

A boy with black hair and dull black eyes walked into the forest a few years later. He looked rather punkish and emo like. He hummed a tune from his own bands creation, much to his surprise the creatures he met liked it.

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

He was rather enjoying the fact his insane song created this world more and more. He smirked as he sang most of the time, and loved to making them more gruesome.

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

That was until one day he was walking along a path in the woods. He hummed a tune to himself, but stopped as he heard something. Turning to the sound he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

_That Alice was a rose,_

Then his eyes widen as he saw a black hand holding a gun pointed at him. Not even time to scream or react as the shot rang. And all went blank for 'Alice'.

_Shot down by a madman._

All that was left was a small rose bush with one blooming flower and the other dying beside it.

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

A girl long blond hair and a lot of make up on her face enter the forest years later. She was rather snobbish, but yet the creatures seemed to love her. She was rather popular in Wonderland, and acted very nice.

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._

She smiled as them as she talked about some things she knew from her world. They all really loved to hear her stories and adored this 'Alice'. Little did they know, she was a very evil girl underneath.

_Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country._

It was the day they crowned her as queens that things began to unravel themselves. 'Alice' seemed to make a fair queen, she enjoyed being in charge of all. And soon she began to let the mask slip away.

_That Alice was the country's queen_

In the night of the 3rd week, she began to have these weird dreams of two other people who died in this forest. Triangles everywhere and black hands sending her to her death. Fear began to wield up in this 'Alice'.

_Possessed by a warped dream._

Soon she locked herself up in a red castle and refused to come out. Slowly the memory of this 'Alice' became a mere story, for no one ever saw the sacred girl again.

_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

Two twins smiled at each other, the boy sipped the tea his sister gave him, and they laughed and had a good time with their summer. They had no reason to enter the forest so much as others who disappeared around here did.

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush._

That was until a strange letter came to them, which was rather weird, there was no return address. The siblings looked at each other, before opening it and reading it to themselves.

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

Out of curiosity, they entered the forest to find this place. Unknown to them, they were being watched the whole way. The Triangles were everywhere, and they didn't seem to notice at all.

_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._

To the both of them this place was like a large maze of roots and random doors. The twins feared they would become lost, the brother only continued because he wanted to protect his sister the best her could.

_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._

The creatures there watched with curiosity and observed how they acted and who they were inside. The boy was rather the brains and the girl was very silly and fun. They seemed to complete each other. Both with brown hair and brown eyes.

_A silly sister and an intelligent brother._

They smiled, at the fact they could possibly be the real 'Alice'. But, the Triangle seemed to have his eye on them also. Weather they were the real 'Alice' or not he knew he must get them first. And he knew just the way to do so. The boy wasn't' suspecting a thing, and soon it was too late.

_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..._

His twin slowly turned around, a scream caught in her throat as her brother gave her a crazy smiled, with blood dripping down his left eyes. Only it wasn't red, but black as ink, and behind him was a floating triangle, then everything went black for the girl.

_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

There were three people standing in the darkness. The middle was the tallest as he placed an arm around the two beside him. An insane smile on his face, the boy to the right mocking the smile also, and the girl soon followed.

All was now well in 'Wonderland' ~

**Yeah, I have no idea, hope you like it!**


	2. Crazy nighT

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls or Vocaloid Crazy Night**

**Crazy ****∞ NighT**

**Roles**

**Village Girl - Dipper Pines**

**Girl Doll - Candy**

**Boy Doll – Soos**

**Young Lady – Pacifica Northwest**

**Master – Grunkle Stan**

**Mistress – Mabel Pines**

**Maid – Wendy Corduroy**

**Butler – Robbie V.**

**The Unknown– Eloo Flskhu**

**(Please keep in mind these people are just playing the roles, used what I had XD)**

"The curtain call echoes, everyone won't stop applauding!" said a voice, a Person hidden in the shadows, the figure bowed and seemed to grin at the nothing.

"Let them echo more and more, please?" the Person said, then chuckled, "The buzzer opening curtain rang and the curtain was raised." The figure turned to the setting and smirked.

"It starts on the count of one, two, and three! When I went ahead the way shined by the spotlight." then the Person vanished as a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked up to the mansion, then down at the letter in hand.

Butler: "To the mysterious mansion"

Maid: "I'll invite anyone!"

The door opened as the Village Boy walked in, the Master of the house smiled at him, "You seem to have got lost." The Village Boy nodded to him as the Lady giggled and motioned for him to come in.

"Already the outside." She said, as both and the Master and Mistress hurried the Village Boy inside, "Is dark, so….!" A boy with a weird hat on and a doll like outfit smiled at him.

"Till the light…." He said, giggling as a girl with the same outfit, only as a dress finished, "Is lit…."

"We'll entertain you!" they all said, the Village boy was rather confused, but smiled at how friendly they were as the festive started.

A girl with long blond hair said, "A big scene tonight!" she flashed white teeth, "Let's get started!' everyone cheered.

The Butler smiled as he handed the Village Boy a glass, "Now that guy." He said, the Village boy blinked, then laughed, "This guy too!" a girl with long red hair smiled and laughed, "Even also a guy there?" she asked. Everyone seemed to be laughing and having fun. "All of us warm up!"

As the party continued, the person watched.

"Go ahead! Crazy nighT, the curtain has been raised! Warm up more and more!" the person laughed, "All we have to do is to perform according to the libretto! Let's be fools without thinking!".

The person watched in amusement, "Going round and round, on the count of one, two, three, making others and myself drunk!".

"Let's live it up more and more! Is something simple boring?" the laughed, "Then, make it more crazy!".

The Butler, Maid, Master, Mistress, Doll Girl and Boy all sat around after the Village Boy went to bed. They seemed worried and confused.

"Ah, how should I deal with it?" the Butler asked, worried, the Maid scowled, but also seemed unsure, "What happened to it?" she asked.

"It's a big trouble." They said together looking at the Master and Mistress.

"Time seems….." the Master said, not trusting himself.

"To have stopped….." the Mistress confirmed it, as they looked at each other. Talking about it, then Boy Doll spoke up.

"Where's that boy?" he asked, the Girl doll looked around the room then at everyone else.

"Where's that boy?" she echoed, confused also. The Young Lady frowned as she looked inside the empty room.

"Where's he gone?" she asked, the Master frowned, "I don't remember when he gone." Girl Doll said, frowning also.

"Even so!" the Master said, "The play….." Mistress sighed.

"Must be continued!" they all nodded firmly. Then the Dolls said in worry.

"Hey, it seems that the next Page is missing...!" everyone stopped in horror, the play cant' continue without it!

"That's a trouble!" the Maid said, as she began to look franticly with the others following.

""Oh, there, either!" the Butler looked around, the Master looked under a table.

"Here too…." The Young Lady said, as she ran over to another room.

"Also There?" the Maid shook her head as she looked through the other books.

"Anywhere!?" the Master and Mistress said as they became more frantic.

"WE CAN'T FIND THEM!"

The Person smirked, "Search! The reason why Crazy nighT has gone crazy" the figure said.

"We can't go any further from here!" they all said, as they kept looking.

"Disguise?" the Boy Doll suggested, the Girl Doll piped up, "Destruction?" she said.

"A bug?" the Young Lady said, the Butler sighed, "Striking!?".

The person laughed, ""Who" on the earth did it and "what for"?" the person asked no one in particular

"We'll go back on the count of three, two, one, and verify that….It'll be better to be stumped about more and more" the person laughed at that statement.

"We can't get it even if we think about it!" the people were now really going crazy, "Will [Today] just continue again?!".

"Is the stolen pages…" the Maid said, thinking, "The scene someone unwanted?" the Butler suggested. Everyone thought about this.

Girl Doll muttered, "On the next Page.."

"Is it possible to find out who is the criminal...?" Boy Doll asked them, the Mistress said.

""The Page of the future?" she sounded confused, the Master scoffed.

"How did the criminal know that?" he asked, doubting it, then Young Lady yelled.

"The one who can do it is…!"

They all turned to the secret passage as the Village Boy smirked, "The criminal is you, right!?".

"Found out…." The Village Boy laughed.

The Person smirked, "Crazy nighT, by using the key! Warm up more and more." Laughter echoed, unheard by the players.

"All we have to do is to perform according to the title" they all said, "Why don't we be fools without thinking?" they seemed confused and scared. The Person thought they were all very entertaining.

"Then! On the count of one, two, three, carve the pages!" they all decided. The Person laughed some more.

"Let's destroy... more and more!" Person cheered, "If you want to see the real 'End'.".

"Make it go crazy m-m-moreover!".

Village Boy now seemed scared as he backed away, "Please give me back the real Crazy nighT!" he pleaded, "I'm sure, I'm sure it's not this!" he told them. Though no one listened.

"Are things which were performed according to the libretto?" they all asked, the Village Boy gulped, "Not always the only truths...?" they all said.

The Person sighed, almost upset, "Is it all over? Crazy nighT, the curtain has fallen." The Village Boy looked up to the Person, his eyes widen.

"Wait, wait, don't end!" he screamed at Person, who smirked at him.

"To our regret... time is up!" Person told him, as the others voice joined his.

"Again.. see you tonight." The Butler and Maid said to Village Boy, who backed away from them.

"Again!?... why don't we go crazy tonight!' Boy Doll laughed innocently, they all had a vacant look in their eyes, as the clock began to rewind itself. Village Boy was shaking, the Everlasting Night…

"Again ... you can search it tonight" the Master and Mistress laughed.

"Till the ending credits!" they all said, Village boy started to cry. The Person laughed.

"Fade away!" he then and it all went black.


End file.
